


Haunted

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Dammit Jim, Dead Jim, Ghost Jim Moriarty, Ghosts, Hurt Jim Moriarty, Hurt No Comfort, Jim is a Little Shit, Love Confessions, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Poor Jim, Poor Sebastian, Post-Reichenbach, Sebastian Angst, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I know you missed me. I could see you go to my grave everyday.”Or, Jim comes back to Sebastian. Just, not in the way Sebastian would’ve liked.





	Haunted

“I know you missed me. I could see you go to my grave everyday.”

 

Sebastian, his body tensing, didn’t acknowledge Jim’s words, only tugging the covers further closer to him, as the room chilled. He knew Jim had walked in, as the air had gotten colder and heavier, and his breath came out in white clouds in front of his face.

 

“Listen, I’m sorry Sebastian. Please don’t ignore me.” Jim sighed, and small, muffled footsteps were heard as he walked closer to the bed. He sat down on the mattress, but it didn’t give under his weight. Sebastian didn’t respond.

 

“You know I had to do it.” Jim tried again, his voice sounding desperate. Sebastian couldn’t look at him. If he did he knew he’d have to face Jim crying, his black eyes filled with tears, and he wouldn’t be able to go through that.

 

“I know.” He whispered, his voice hoarse and empty. He heard Jim give a sob, the noise choked off as he slapped a translucent hand to his face, his form shaking.

 

“I love you, Sebastian. I—I know I never said it enough when I—When I was...But I do.” Jim sniffled, his voice soft. Sebastian closed his eyes, his heart beating hard in his chest. A tear slipped from his eye.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
